For the Hoard!
by AwesomeJellyBean
Summary: Haneul is a young dragon trying to better themselves. And by bettering I mean adding to their hoard. What better way to go about this than to claim a territory with lots of mortals who trade? An AU, obviously. Possible romance in the future, but Haneul's more interested in their hoard.
1. Intro

**_Disclaimer- I do not own the Naruto series. _**

**_Also this is probably really shitty because no research beforehand really._**

_"Haneul, you must go now. You are no longer a hatchling, and so, you must find your own territory. I will, however, offer you this advice- it is best to have people living in your territory. Many people. Claim for yourself a territory with a strong city, town, village. A place where there will be a lot of trade. Then, you can accumulate a very large hoard, and be able to provide for any future hatchlings that you may decide to have. There is a land not too far away that has much unclaimed territory. Be careful, though. The humans there are warring. Not only that, but dangerous humans."_

The young dragon recalled the words of their sire as they watched the humans fight.

Luckily, the humans were too absorbed in their battle to notice them.

Well, that and they were using magic to hide themselves from the humans.

They had been watching these two clans for a while now.

Years, in fact.

The Senju and the Uchiha clans.

They had been learning about them, for the Land of Fire seemed to be a nice place for them to claim, which they had, but it was missing something.

It was missing a village or something similar to one. Something that would bring in traders and goods and wealth and _yarn_.

Haneul **loved **yarn.

They loved knitting, winding up balls of yarn, playing with balls of yarn, and snuggling into a pile of balls of yarn.

That was the kind of hoard that they wanted.

Sure, they had a hoard of gold and silver and other expensive things, but that was more out of tradition, really.

That, and possible necessity, should they need to live amongst the humans, to purchase yarn, knitting needles, and other necessary items for living.

However, they might not need to actually pay for the yarn if they had people in their territory.

They could have all the yarn they could ever want and more if they had people in their territory to pay homage to them.

And the head of the Senju, Hashirama, wanted a village where people could live peacefully.

Perhaps the Uchiha wanted that, too.

No, he definitely did, from the look he would get sometimes.

Haneul had been watching them very closely in order to formulate a plan as to how they could establish a village, and had come to a conclusion.

The humans would do most of the work, but Haneul would have to get involved.

The battle they were currently witnessing was essential to their plans.

The younger brother to the head of the Uchiha clan had given up his eyes, and while fighting blind, had gotten badly injured before the battle could end.

The battle was over now, and soon, the young Uchiha's life would be, too, unless something was done.

'The Uchiha love very much, to the point where they've been cursed with a terrible vengeance and hatred when the ones they love are slain. That Madara would never agree to Hashirama's proposal if his little brother were to die.' Haneul reasoned, before taking off.

They landed by the young Uchiha, scaring a few of his kinsmen in the process.

Then, the dragon breathed on him.

Now, the stereotypical dragon breathes flames, and it is believed that all dragons are capable of breathing fire.

This is false.

What a dragon is capable of breathing depends on what they eat as adolescence.

Haneul forced themselves to eat medicines and such, which gave them a healing vapor for breath that could heal literally any wound, and could even bring back the dead.

The cool vapor covered the Uchiha, healing every single one of his injuries, and even regenerated his eyes.

Just as the healing vapor was finishing its work, Haneul had to dodge an attack.

It was Madara.

With a roar, Haneul took to the skies, and vanished from the sights of the humans.

They would be back, however.


	2. Broker a Deal

They somewhat expected the Uchiha to react that way.

The silly mortals needed their space for a while.

For now, however, Haneul had other things to do.

_"SENJU HASHIRAMA, I WISH TO SPEAK WITH YOU." _The dragon called out, surprising the mortals below them.

The 'god of shinobi' spoke up after the initial shock had passed.

"Who are you and why do you wish to speak to me?!"

'I can hear him just fine. Oh, silly mortals. Perhaps this will make it easier.'

Haneul transformed into their humanoid form, and approached the Senju clan leader.

"I believe that this will make things easier, yes? I am Haneul, and I have claimed the Land of Fire as my territory. It is quite suitable for my needs, save one very important thing- a village. With a large village, there is trade, and with trade, an abundance of goods and wealth. I have been watching you and the Uchiha clan very closely for a while now, Senju Hashirama, and I am under the impression that you and your kinsmen are sick of this fighting and desire a truce. You seem to desire a village where the young need not die in meaningless wars. A peaceful place. I propose a deal, then. I will aide you in this endeavor. In exchange, when I ask for something, it will be given to me. To prove that I have no ill will towards your clan, if you desire, I can heal the injured among you." They explained.

"Why would a dragon want that, though?" Hashirama asked, curiously.

"The wars effect me, too. It makes the land stink of death, the winds carry the screams and cries of those who are slain, as well as the cries of the ones that they leave behind. Contrary to popular belief, dragons, or at least, the vast majority of us, dislike such things. It is foolishness, a waste, and frankly, it's annoying as hell." Haneul answered, scrunching up their 'nose' in disgust.

At this, Hashirama couldn't help but laugh.

"'Annoying as hell', you say? Well then, we'll have to put and end to it immediately!"

"The Uchiha." The younger Senju suddenly said.

"Oh, I've started on that just recently, and will finish up that business tonight. Once I have convinced them entirely, I will return to you." Haneul answered simply.

"How exactly did you 'start on that'?"

"You mortals sure have a lot of questions. A lot like hatchlings, but I suppose that isn't a bad thing." Haneul sighed before launching into an explanation.

"I have noted while studying the Uchiha, Madara seems to be tired of the constant fighting as well. However, because he and his clan are a bunch of foolish mortals, they allow hatred and vengeance to consume themselves when their loved ones are slain. Today, I watched you fight, and I saw the younger Uchiha, Izuna, receive a fatal injury. If Madara were to lose him, that curse of hatred would consume him as well, and it would cause several problems with what I am trying to do. So, I saved the boy, but ended up scaring the Uchiha in the process, so I will allow them to calm down a bit before speaking with them again, and demanding compensation."

Tobirama bristled at this.

"Don't get pissy with me, mortal." Haneul snapped. "I do as I please. Now, Hashirama, shall I tend to the injured? Do we have a deal?"

"We do. I wish you luck with 'demanding compensation'." He agreed.

Haneul smiled, showing off pointed teeth, and offered the shinobi their right hand.

"I believe humans shake hands in such occasions." They stated.

Hashirama laughed, and took the dragon's hand, giving it a firm grip as he shook it.

"Now then, I shall set to work healing you. I have a healing vapor for my breath, so when I open my mouth to do so, do not be alarmed." They explained, not wanted the mortals to attack them out of ignorance. Again.

Hashirama nodded in understanding, and Haneul transformed back into their true form before breathing upon the Senju, healing from the smallest of scratches, to the most grievous of wounds, leaving all refreshed and rejuvenated afterwards.

_"I SHALL RETURN SOON, SENJU HASHIRAMA. HOPEFULLY WITH GOOD NEWS. FAREWELL." _


	3. Night Encounter

He could see!

He had eyes!

His injuries were all healed, with absolutely no trace that they'd ever existed in the first place!

Hell, he even felt refreshed- there were no aches or pains!

He felt great, which was a bit...worrisome.

His brother was worried, too, but was thankful that he was alright.

Apparently there was a dragon, with a serpentine body and scales of varying shades of blue, but Izuna only caught a small glimpse, and even then, he wasn't sure if it was a hallucination or not.

According to his brother and his kinsmen, it wasn't.

Izuna had so many questions, but luckily for him, they would be answered very soon.

It was nightfall, and he found himself unable to sleep.

He decided that he should visit the training grounds, and so, he went.

They were obviously empty at the hour, save for the young Uchiha, but it didn't stay that way for long.

_"HOW ARE YOU FEELING, UCHIHA IZUNA?" _A powerful voice asked from behind.

The Uchiha turned quickly, throwing some kunai at the unknown intruder.

The knives were swept away by the dragon's tail, doing no harm to them.

The two locked eyes for a moment, until the Uchiha finally found his voice.

"You healed me?"

_"YES. I, HANEUL, AM THE ONE WHOM YOU OWE YOUR LIFE TO, MORTAL. IT WAS MY BREATH THAT SAVED YOUR LIFE, AND IN RETURN FOR MY BENEVOLENCE, I AM ATTACKED? WHAT SAY YOU, UCHIHA IZUNA? WHAT SHALL BE DONE?"_

Oh.

Right.

"I apologize for my rudeness...?"

It sounded more like a question, but really, what was he supposed to say to a dragon?

The dragon's body suddenly began to glow, and soon, it morphed into a human being.

A very tall human, who looked neither male nor female.

They were dressed in fine silks, and had long hair the same color that their scales were.

They looked very beautiful.

"I sensed that my appearance unnerved you. Hopefully this makes you more comfortable. Now then, a simple apology will not do. I demand compensation for the hostility that I was treated with after I so generously saved your life, mortal. Bring me to your brother, and we can all discuss it over some tea." They said, their voice, like their appearance, androgynous in nature.

Izuna weighed his options, and after some consideration, decided that the best course of action would be to do as the dragon asked.

After all, he'd rather not piss off one with as much power as this dragon seemed to have.

That, and perhaps this may work out to be in the Uchiha's favor.


	4. Uchihahaha

**To that one review- Yes I can, English does work that way, and They/Them/Theirs/Themselves are gender neutral pronouns. Haneul is neither male nor female in both sex and gender, and will later on show their disgust of being referred to as He/Him/His and/or She/Her/Hers because that is not who they are. **

**Also, go educate yourself on genders besides male/female/transman/transwoman, as well as the pronouns used by non-binary gender people, because frankly, your ignorance sickens me.**

"You want me to what?"

"You heard me, Uchiha Madara. Now, will I get this for my compensation, or will I have to take something else?"

The Uchiha's eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean?"

Inwardly, Haneul sighed.

He was a lot more difficult than they initially imagined.

"I saved your brother's life, therefore it now belongs to me. I will take him as compensation if you will not give me what I have asked. truthfully, I should take him as well as have you do what I demand, but I am feeling generous." Haneul explained, their arms slithering around the younger Uchiha's waist for good measure.

"Wha-"

"From what I have heard of humans, you will not be able to bear any hatchlings for me, but you could have other uses..." Haneul purred, hand going down, lower, to rest on the Uchiha's hip, which they gave a squeeze.

This seemed to do the trick.

Madara's eyes flashed dangerously, his sharingan activated.

"Get your hand off of him." He growled.

Haneul chuckled, and smirked.

"So I take it that now, you have agreed to what I have proposed as compensation for my benevolence?"

The Uchiha only glared at the dragon, fuming.

Haneul chuckled a bit more, and removed their hand from the younger Uchiha, as well as removing the spell that they had placed on him to keep him still.

"Now then, I suppose that I shall let you sleep. I shall be watching, Uchiha Madara. Farewell."

And with that, they took their leave.

They would have left the Uchiha compound entirely, however, they couldn't help but notice-

'This must be where they put their injured. Do they not have healers?' They wondered as they walked silently between the rows of injured Uchihas.

They felt...pity, for they knew that infection would take many of these young mortals.

'Well, I might as well. Perhaps it will even help with my plans.'

By the time they left, there were no more injured Uchiha left.

All slept peacefully in their cots, free from the pain of the injuries and infections that once struck them.


	5. Attachment

Things were going very well.

The Uchiha and Senju agreed on a truce, and they had other clans joining them to create a village.

Konoha was the name of this new village.

Hidden in the leaves.

Appropriate, what with the forest that Hashirama had growing around it.

Things were going well, the village was growing stronger and stronger everyday, and Haneul?

They decided to have a little cabin close by the village, so they could watch the humans more closely.

They were fascinated by the little creatures, and, they had to admit, they were growing fond of them.

_'Never get too close to humans, Haneul. They are like flowers- here one day, and gone the next. Do not open yourself up to heartache. You know as well as I that there is nothing more dangerous to us than our emotions. Your grief would consume you, just like it consumed your older brother.'_

Haneul flinched at the memory, for it triggered even more, and sent them into a state of melancholy.

"I'm surprised."

Haneul looked up, eyes wide.

When did he get here?!

"Tobirama, to what do I owe the pleasure?" They asked once they got over the initial surprise at the sudden appearance of the younger Senju.

"Hashirama needs to see you. It's urgent, and requires your immediate attention."

All business as usual, and as cold as ice, but Haneul didn't really mind.

They found it rather endearing, actually, in a strange way.

"Very well then. Shall you accompany me? Or do my leisurely ways annoy you?" Haneul teased.

The Senju was emotionless, as always, it seemed.

"I will. To satisfy my curiosity."

Haneul sighed, knowing what would follow.

"What had you in such a state? Did something happen?"

They had to hide a smile.

Aw, the little ice cube was actually concerned.

"Nothing happened. I was simply remembering something my sire told me. That, as well as one of my siblings."

They might as well.

After all, they were in too deep.

There was no saving them now- they were attached to these flowers.

"..." Tobirama was silent, though Haneul could tell that he was waiting.

He was never a good talker, and preferred to listen, which was just fine, considering the fact that his brother talked _all the time._

Haneul took a deep breath.

"My sire is a very wise, very old, very powerful dragon. They have sired and mothered many hatchlings, and many of us have grown up to be powerful thanks to their advice. They are very unusual, as many dragons usually abandon their young once they have hatched, if even. Many usually just lay their eggs, and leave. Others will watch after their hatchlings until they reach adolescence, but my sire would allow us to stay until he deemed us capable of fending for ourselves, and would even gives us tips on where to find and claim a territory of our own. They even keep tabs on us, to see how we're doing. They keep track of all of their hatchlings."

Haneul couldn't help but smile as they remembered their sire.

They truly loved their sire, and their sire loved them.

But...

"I had an older sibling. He was a lot like our sire- he was even the same beautiful shade of blue! But, he died very young. He fell in love with a human, you see, but dragons live such longs lives, and humans- you are just like flowers. here one day, and gone the next. That human died, and soon, my brother followed. He was so, so heartbroken over that human, because he loved them so, so much. After that, my sire would warn us not to do the same, for it would kill us just as it killed him."

Haneul smiled bitterly.

"To get attached to you mortals is like jumping from a cliff."

Tobirama was silent for a while, before he spoke.

"You can fly."

Haneul stopped in their tracks, eyes wide.

What...

He...

Slowly, they grinned, and soon, they began to laugh.

"You're right!"

They ran to the human, who had walked a ways ahead of them.

It wouldn't be the last time that they would run to one of their humans.


	6. Visitors

'A large, serpentine dragon with the most beautiful blue scales, accompanied by a small winged dragon with scales like amethysts. That could only be...'

Haneul brightened up immediately, a smile as wide as a mile stretching across their face.

"I know who they are! They could only be my sire and one of my younger siblings! They have probably come to check up on me!" They exclaimed happily.

"Oh? Your father is visiting?" Hashirama looked surprised, but pleasantly so.

"Yes! They may have heard of how well Konoha is doing, and so, decided to visit to see if all is what they have heard! Jin might be visiting because he misses me, though. He's always liked me the most. He's my little brother, the one with scales like amethysts. That's why his name is Jin- because he is like a jewel. Oh I'm so excited!" Haneul gushed, jumping up and down in their glee.

"And from the reports, they'll be arriving here soon. Perhaps in a few days, but they're not the only ones that we have reports on."

Haneul could feel a bit of dread fill them.

"Another dragon has been sighted around the outskirts of the Land of Fire. Apparently he's a large dragon with green scales, dozens of eyes and legs, wings, and he breathes fire. He's already destroyed a few small towns."

Haneul bristled at that.

"That one is a challenger. They have come to challenge me for rites to this territory. I will meet them, and drive them from here. If I am not back in a day or so, then I would suggest that you prepare to fight them." They growled before bidding them a farewell, and leaving.

"Haneul."

The dragon stopped, and cocked their head.

White hair, red eyes, emotionless expression.

It was Tobirama.

"Don't keep us waiting for too long." Was all he said before he returned to his brother.

Haneul grinned.

Now, why would they do that?

It didn't take them long to find the challenger, especially with the ruckus that they were causing.

They were massive, with five pairs of legs, twelve blood red eyes, and a pair of large, slightly tattered wings.

They were...interesting, with surprisingly attractive green scales that reminded Haneul of moss.

But now was not the time to admire.

It was time to attack, and gain the upper talon on this intruder.

Haneul slammed unto the massive dragon, and closed their jaws on one of their enemy's wings, crushing bones and ripping the membrane.

The intruder roared in pain, and tried to shake the serpentine dragon off.

One good shake, and Haneul went flying.

_"HOW DARE YOU CHALLENGE ME! YOU SHALL NOT GET AWAY WITH THIS!" _Haneul roared.

_"WAIT! ENOUGH! I DO NOT WISH TO CHALLENGE YOU!" _

Wait what?

_"I AM AFANASII, AND I HAVE TRAVELED FAR IN SEARCH FOR A MATE."_

Oh _hell _no.

_"SO YOU INTRUDE UPON MY TERRITORY, AND BURN UP MY TOWNS?! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"_

He almost looked sheepish.

_"I HAD HOPED THAT MY BRUTALITY WOULD ATTRACT YOU."_

Unbelievable.

_"YOU ARE A FOOL! I DEMAND COMPENSATION FOR WHAT HAS BEEN DONE TO MY TERRITORY!"_

_"THEY WERE MERE MORTALS! WHAT DO THEY MATTER?!" _He tried to defend himself, but only succeeded in angering Haneul even more.

_"YOU ARE A FOOL! THOSE MORTALS ARE MY CASH COWS! WITH THEM, THERE IS TRADE, AND WITH TRADE, GOODS. I DO NOT KILL THEM, AND IN RETURN, I AM PAID HOMAGE." _

Afanasii looked surprised, as if this was something he had never thought of before.

Idiot.

_"...WHAT IS IT THAT YOU ASK OF ME, IN ORDER TO COMPENSATE FOR YOUR LOSSES?"_

Haneul paused.

What could they make him do to pay for what has happened?

Honestly, after hearing the reason why he came, they wanted nothing more than to drive them from their territory.

However, they were of age, and they did think that this dragon was interesting.

Perhaps they would have him stick around for a while.

They gave out a long-suffering sigh.

_"I SHALL KEEP YOU AROUND FOR A WHILE. HAVE YOU DO MY BIDDING. PERHAPS YOU ARE NOT AS FOOLISH AS YOU HAVE SHOWN ME"_

Afanasii was quite excited, and started...clapping the- what are those?

There was a row of triangular...things that Haneul initially thought were spikes, but it turns out that they were some sort of weird...they didn't even know.

Hell, they didn't even know what kind of dragon he was.

Perhaps their sire would know.

_"CAN YOU TAKE ON A HUMANOID FORM?" _Haneul asked.

_"YES, WHY?"_

_"YOU WILL NEED TO TAKE ONE, FOR I AM RETURNING TO THE HUMAN LEADER OF THE VILLAGE HERE."_

_"WHY-"_

_"DO NOT QUESTION ME!" _Haneul snapped, having no patience to explain things to this foolish creature.

He flinched, and Haneul felt somewhat bad.

He looked like a stupid, mutated, injured puppy.

Injured.

Ah, hell.

Haneul took a deep breath and breathed their healing vapors onto the dragon, surprising him.

His wing was healed instantly, much to his awe.

_"I HAVE ONLY HEARD STORIES OF SUCH ABILITIES. TO THINK THAT I WOULD MEET ONE WITH THEM..."_

Oh, God, his eyes looked like they were sparkling.

All twelve of them.

_"JUST HURRY UP AND FOLLOW ME."_

Why did they feel like they just made a mistake?


	7. Newbie

"So...who's this?"

Haneul braced themselves.

"This is Afanasii. He shall be staying with me for a while. He is also a dragon, though I have never seen his like before."

"Is he the one who burned down those towns?"

"Yes. Out of ignorance, but yes."

Haneul turned to the giant humanoid form of the dragon, and slapped his arm.

"Apologize!" They commanded.

The big dummy flinched, and bowed his head.

"Sorry."

"And?"

"And I won't do it again."

Damn straight.

Tobirama did not look pleased.

"I thought that he was challenging you. Weren't you going to kill him?" The white haired shinobi asked.

"He wasn't, actually, and I decided to spare his life, that he may compensate for the burning of those towns with his service."

"And maybe you'll be my mate, right?" Afanasii blurted out excitedly.

Both of the Senju brothers gaped at that, and Hashirama actually shouted in surprised.

"I'm not explaining. I'm done here, goodbye."

Haneul grabbed Afanasii by the collar of his clothing and dragged him out with them.

"Wait! Haneul!"

"I'm done talking for today! Goodbye, Hashirama!"

Ugh.

What a headache.

Speaking of headaches, might as well get to know the little bastard.

Well, big, actually.

Huge, in fact.

Even in the humanoid form that he took, Afanasii was massive in not only height, but build.

Haneul was by no means short- they were at least a head taller than Madara, but Afanasii was at least a full head and shoulders taller than them, and much, much bigger.

Too big for Haneul's tastes.

They preferred slender individuals, for they looked much more graceful to them.

But enough of their tastes.

The two finally arrived at the little lone cabin that Haneul lived in most of the time.

"You have your own cave or something, right?" Afanasii asked once they were inside.

"Yes, but this is closer to the humans that I speak to most days. You should probably find yourself a cave to lay out in while you're here, but first, I would like to get to know you a bit more."

Afanasii looked caught between being excited, and being nervous, but he nodded.

"Now, where are you from?"

"A very icy, cold place on the mainland. Not many humans live there, and those that do never stay long. They have tents and horses and move as they please."

Haneul knew what he was referring to. It was a place not too far from their sire's territory, and those humans would often come and invade the people of their sire's territory.

"I see. What kind of dragon are you?"

Afanasii looked very confused.

"Uh, I don't really know..."

Haneul arched an eyebrow.

"You don't? Didn't your sire or mother ever tell you?"

Afanasii would not meet Haneul's eyes, and looked down.

"I, ah, I don't know them. I hatched alone."

Haneul instantly felt bad about asking.

"Oh. Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

The two were silent for a very long time, with Afanasii fidgeting uncomfortably.

Finally, Haneul spoke.

"Are you alright? You seem uncomfortable."

Afanasii shot up, slamming his thighs into the table.

"Ah! I'm sorry! I, ah, I'm just not used to this. Humanoid form. The longest I've held it up was a few minutes."

Ah.

Well, that explains it.

"You can go, then. Find yourself a cave where you can be in your draconic form. I can help you search for one." Haneul offered, though it was partially because they didn't want him to accidentally stumble across their own cave.

They didn't want anyone getting too close to their own hoard, of course.

Afanasii flushed.

"Th-Thank you!" He said much louder than necessary and probably intended.

"Hmph. no problem. Now, let's get going."


End file.
